


Above All Else

by Oldine



Series: Birches Grow [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: A bomb is detonated under the terraformed island in Southeast Asia. The Torchwood offices have to deal with an unthinkable situation with too much information and not enough technology.





	1. Chapter 1

“…the Race of Men, who above all else desire power.”

** Lord of the Rings **

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Monday, September 6, 2021 **

Entering the garden reminded Ianto Jones of better times. When they were first together, the hub after hours was theirs. They spent more than one night in the garden. Life had been simpler then. Without illusions of permanency. Somehow he let himself believe the impossible. 

Jack stood scanning an alien tree with his wrist-strap. “A similar tree appeared in Four’s above-ground garden,” he explained without looking up.

“Four has a sense of humor.” A practical joke wouldn’t be surprising.

Jack flipped his wrist-strap closed as he turned to face Ianto. “The general’s concerned it’s connected to Nessa’s problems.”

“Is it?” Ianto wondered. That tree had been in the hub since it was transferred to this universe. There was no indication it was dangerous.

“I don’t know.” Jack reached for Ianto’s hand; they twined their fingers together. “His scans were the same as mine.”

“What can we do?”

“Nothing at the moment.” 

Ianto nodded. “I brought lunch.” He had hoped to avoid the inevitable argument if they tried to plan anything.

Jack ran his thumb lightly over Ianto’s. “Good.” He paused. “I need to get groceries.”

Ianto’s suspected it was a request and his first thought was to offer. He didn’t mind. But he wanted Jack to come home. Ianto hoped the extra effort would accomplish that. Jack looked like he expected a different reaction. After a moment, he started toward the door still holding Ianto’s hand. He followed. 

An alarm sounded.

“What is that?” Ianto was certain he’d never heard it before.

“I don’t know.” Jack flipped open his wrist-strap.

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Eryn Sylla sat in the adjacent room with the com activated. Weeks of reading through Ruthie Beaupre Sarkisian’s files on alchemy and the Sarkisians made Eryn’s head hurt. She had to find books explaining what most of it meant. Like Luc, Ruthie used multiple languages easily and often wrote notes in whichever language worked better. That meant translating as well as researching. From some of what Eryn had deciphered, Kailen hadn’t found everything. 

A crash came over the com from Luc’s secured cell.

Eryn gave him a moment for the anger to pass. “Hey.”

“The simulations failed,” Luc growled.

“Why?” Making him think helped with the anger.

A chair hit a wall.

Usually, Eryn thought. It increased at times for no apparent reason. “Was it energy distribution this time?” She hoped that was right. Robotics made less sense than biology.

Rather than respond, Luc walked over and hit his punching bag. Xiu at Four helped redesign one that could withstand his temper. But it still required monitoring. His strength increased with his anger. Eryn checked the scan readings. Kailen created a program to translate Luc’s scientific scan reports into something easier to understand. The red bar was nearing the danger zone. If she couldn’t calm him down, she’d have to sedate him.

“Luc,” she said carefully, “What’s wrong with the design?” If she could get him talking, it might help.

The ear com chimed. She tapped her ear com. “Problem?” 

“Nigeria sent scan data.” Kailen sounded concerned. “For Luc to look at.”

A puzzle might help. “Transfer it.”

The conversation distracted Luc. Eryn eyed the danger bar. When his console chimed, announcing the information arrived, he moved to it. The red decreased. It was hard to believe, she thought, watching him settle into a chair that the picnic had only been a few weeks earlier. 

Despite the strange life working for Torchwood gave them, they were happy. Sometimes living and working with people was too much. They needed time to themselves. But spent a lot of time together. Being unable to share a room with Luc was painful.

“The island south of Vietnam was disrupted.” Luc sounded coherent. “The energy maintaining the artificial environment fluctuated.”

Before the change, Eryn would have asked him to clarify. Now she was happy he wasn’t hitting things. “How bad?”

“I don’t know.” Luc sat back. “We need Atmore drones over the island.”

Eryn relayed what Luc said. She suspected Kailen already had drones in the air, but she didn’t want to risk Luc’s temper flaring. They needed him calm to work the problem. 

A few minutes later, Kailen said, “The first drone is down.”

That didn’t sound good. “Any data?” The first one her brother landed in Atmore crashed but was still operational.

“Completely destroyed,” Aman added.

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

After reviewing the island details, Jack Harkness sat back at his desk wondering how bad the situation was. From his medical scans, it was likely the device that altered the island also changed him. After the second explosion, they declared a no-fly zone and had automated beacons announcing the island dangerous. As far as they knew, none of the curious that went to the island anyway were affected. 

The door opened and Ianto entered with a tablet. “Nova Scotia and Nigeria concluded a bomb detonated in the caves under the island.” He stood at the edge of the desk. “Azrael checked the surrounding area. The ocean and nearby islands are now affected. He ordered an evacuation, replaced the beacons and barricaded the area.”

Jack held his hand out for the computer. “Ocean damage?”

“Nothing obvious yet.” Ianto handed it to him. “The energy is affecting reptiles.”

That was expected, Jack thought, and skimmed the information.

“Tosh and Owen are reviewing reports potentially related to the explosion. Gwen is dealing with law enforcement.”

“Coordinate with Nova Scotia and Nigeria,” Jack said absently.

“I need to pick up the kids. Rhys is still working.”

“Call Ken.”

Ianto hesitated a moment. “Ken can’t handle solo babysitting.”

“Go.” 

Jack watched the door close and wondered about his reaction. Jealousy was unusual for him. Being jealous of the baby was irrational. He moved out. From everything Ianto said, Jack knew he could move back in whenever he wanted. The baby wasn’t competition.

He sighed. One more piece of the puzzle he didn’t understand. 

 

Gwen Cooper stood in front of the conference room screen for a video call. With Rex dealing with bureaucrats, she fielded nonstop calls. Robert’s translation device made life easier. Finding translators varied. Sometimes accents made it difficult to understand a fully fluent speaker. It helped with that too.

The split screen showed Interpol officers. Dass from Malaysia and Kusama from Indonesia. Their countries and Vietnam were the closest to the transformed island.

“Our information is limited, unfortunately.” 

“What caused the explosion,” Dass asked in Malay, his words translated perfectly.

Gwen provided the simplified version she received from Eryn. Tosh was the only one that understood Luc’s conclusions. She reviewed his files looking for ideas. With Luc out of his head, they weren’t positive his assessment was solid. 

“It was intentional?” Kusama asked in English. The translator filtered out his accent.

“Based on what we know.” The only technology Robert reported seeing in the caves was the hibernation chamber he escaped from. Scans and exploration had been minimal. And found nothing dangerous.

Dass gave it a moment. “For what purpose?” 

“We don’t know. Our current theory is someone attempted to destroy the island.” An alternative was someone attempted to spread the terraforming which based on what was known about it would destroy the planet.

Kusuma looked as confused as she was. “Why?”

“We don’t know.”

 

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

General Trefor Williams set down the tablet. He had no idea what any of the information from Nova Scotia meant. He already tried contacting Ettie. She was more concerned about Luc than the explosion. As she had their cousin in lockdown for questionable behavior, he couldn’t blame her. Monty was the other Sarkisian possibility, but he was spacier. And had a very different specialty. The general was out of ideas.

“Xiu has an interesting idea,” the computer said. “The explosion affected technology with quantum entanglement power sources.”

“Affected how?”

“It may have revealed their locations.”

That didn’t sound good. “What would that accomplish?”

“The effort to find Robert’s ship in Antarctica may have resulted in technology able to detect anomalies at the quantum level.”

The general groaned. “Do we have that ability?”

“Potentially. Nigeria has global sensors.”

Another thought then occurred to the general. “Were you and Atmore exposed?”

“Yes. Possibly several locations including the Nautilus were.”

“Is Nemo at risk?”

“Unlikely. O’Malley has gone undetected despite several governments actively looking for him.”

 

** Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria **

Idrissa Oliveira stood, rubbing the back of his neck. Running comparison scans gave him a headache, stiff muscles, and no answers. They needed a physicist. Finding one was easier said than done. It hadn’t been a priority previously. The level of stupidity necessary to disrupt that island was unforeseeable. He understood the frustration but not the agitation. 

An alarm sounded. It took a moment to recognize. One of the special needs psychics had escaped.

Idrissa deactivated the alarm and activated the intercom. “Who is missing?”

Vijay replied, his Punjab accent thicker than usual, “Mata and Jama.”

Indrissa groaned. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know what they did to me.”

“Medical is on the way,” one of the Refuge people said.

Idrissa grabbed a tablet. They had all the special need psychics tagged with GPS. The dangerous ones, including his sisters, should have activated sensors. It did not take long to find them. They were approaching his office. A moment later, the door opened.

“I have them.” Idrissa gave his sisters a pointed look. Then disconnected the intercom.

“The Labyrinth was disrupted…” Mata said.

Jama continued, “The Mistress is angry.”

“Ariadne?”

“Yes,” the twins said in unison.

The ancient from his dream. He researched the Greco-Roman myths associated with her, and found nothing to explain the vision or the symbolism. 

“What’s happening?” 

The girls replied, “People declared war on the gods.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Torchwood London; London, England **

** November 2037 **

Anwen Williams rested in a private room inside the infirmary. Rhosyn, her newborn daughter, slept in a bassinet near the side of the bed. Even after months of pregnancy, and everything that went with it, it didn’t feel real. She was a mother. 

She smiled, sensing John before he opened the door. He stepped in looking exhausted. An alchemy accident years earlier resulted in John being infused with Nanogenes that would remotely heal her if they were on the same planet. There was some type of complication partway through third stage labor. He passed out.

John crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Anwen and Rhosyn. “Are you all right?” He set a hand on hers.

“Yeah. Dr. McKinnon said I heal fast.” Anwen wondered what John was trying to tell her. “What?”

“Simon has a lead on the universe collisions and destructions.”

Anwen made an unhappy sound. “You’re leaving.” A metal tray rattled across the room.

“Earth is being used to target ancients. This universe has easier access to others. Making this version of Earth the focal point.”

Anwen closed her eyes and focused on getting her temper, and telekinesis, under control. Her first thought was to demand he stay. An irrational thought. They didn’t have that type of relationship. The pregnancy solved a problem with her girlfriend. 

“Be careful.” She met his gaze.

John squeezed her hand. “I will.”

Rhosyn woke as he moved. He carefully lifted the baby and handed her to Anwen. Then kissed them both on the forehead.

 

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Tuesday, September 7, 2021 **

Anwen Williams woke to the wail of a crying newborn. She lay still, listening. Running water upstairs suggested Ianto was taking a shower. He’d done that at odd hours since Uncle Jack moved out. A low hum was the refrigerator. She sat up, continuing to listen. She knew something was wrong.

Then she felt the Rift change. Someone was using it to move through time. She had no idea how she knew that, but she did. The energy felt like John. Except he was sleeping safely on the second floor with Ken. Then she realized it could be John from the past or future. That conclusion sounded valid and foreign.

She closed her eyes and focused. Pulling him from the Rift this time was easier than the last. Although not positive, she suspected he arrived in Forest Farm again. She could sense him faintly after he left the Rift. Her first thought was to ignore it. But he could be hurt.

Quietly, she climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She needed an excuse if her father woke. Then she opened her wrist-strap. 

“Jack Harkness.”

It took longer than usual. He might have been sleeping. It was the middle of the night. “Hey.” He didn’t sound tired.

“This is going to sound crazy.” Anwen explained what she knew.

“You’re sure John is home?”

She couldn’t blame his skepticism. “Yes.”

“Go back to bed,” Uncle Jack emphasized. 

The question Anwen had involved what she kept to herself. The baby meant something. She should have mentioned it. Why didn’t she? It was some type of warning and felt different than information from the essence in her wrist-strap. She couldn’t let it go.

Anwen held up her wrist-strap and asked quietly. “Did you hear the baby?”

Yes , the voice of her future voice said.  You need to tell John privately.

 

** Forest Farm **

Jack Harkness parked the Torchwood van at the bend in Forest Farm Road and headed toward the bridge on foot. If Anwen was right, the person arrived in the same location John did previously. Jack believed her when she said John was home. She took comfort when he was nearby. 

The question was who arrived in the park. Her theory on John time traveling in the past or future was possible. An attempt to portal while high on CN had resulted in him accidentally arriving in the wrong time period. Jack found it unlikely. Although he had to admit, the odds of Anwen mistaking anyone for John was less likely.

The unaccustomed jealousy surfaced again. First Michael. Now Anwen. The absurdity agitated him. Too much was happening to be distracted. 

“Simon?” He sounded like John.

Jack flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned. It was John. Or a version of him at least. Age was uncertain which potentially fit internalized Nanogenes. The injuries were unusual and extensive. Jack had no idea what caused them. 

John sat with his back to a tree. “Anwen needs to be warned. Rhosyn’s in danger.”

“Who’s Rhosyn?” 

Confused and weak, John asked, “Jack? Where am I?” 

“Cardiff 2021.”

John swore. “I need to be in London 2037.” He struggled to open his wrist-strap.

A pillar of white light illuminated the night. John stopped.

Jack withdrew his Webly hoping that was Simon. Keara at Global would have allowed him to approach the station and the satellite grid without sounding the alarm. As an incredibly powerful psychic, she was also unlikely to ask questions or offer information.

“Jack.” Simon stepped out of the trees. 

Seeing another version of himself was unnerving. Seeing Simon was a reflection of who he could have been if he hadn’t met The Doctor. Jack holstered his gun and stood. “What happened?”

Simon moved over to John. “I don’t know.” 

Jack only partly believed him. “How did John wind up in 2021 instead of 2037?”

“His connection to Anwen is stronger in the past.” Simon carefully lifted John.

“What’s happening?”

“The children’s prophecy.” Simon walked the direction he came. “‘The child would be born of the abyss and speak the language of the gods.’ It’s true. She’s been born.”

“Meaning?” The cryptic response was an attempt to answer the question without providing information. 

Simon stopped moving. “The situation is something out of mythology. The gods are always arguing. Humans take sides and it causes more problems. A human was somehow slighted and is taking advantage of the latest conflict. Then a human hero is born capable of ending the conflict.”

A pillar of white surrounds Simon and John, transporting them both to a ship.

Jack could think of no reason Simon would lie. Although it was possible. The mythology theory made an unfortunate kind of sense. They already knew about a conflict among the ancients. There was evidence that people with connections to the ancients were being manipulated. They appeared to need people to directly affect the world. That could explain why there were so many people suddenly connected to them. Without understanding the situation, or arrogantly not caring, the ancients could be viewed as an opportunity.

He needed to contact Azrael. Idrissa’s sisters made the prophecy Simon quoted. If the girls had provided more information, Azrael would know. It could be an indication that his transformation was intentional. Other Keara, despite her psychic ability, wasn’t perfect. And she’d obviously made deals with one or more ancients. They may have used her or manipulated circumstances around her.

 

** Torchwood London; London, England **

Rex Matheson lay awake with his arm around Davy. Complicated didn’t begin to describe the situation. While he was confident she had nothing to do with the various situations indirectly connected to her family business, he had to accept the possibility. Resolving the car-jacking created more questions than answers. 

“Incoming call from Cardiff.” 

Davy moved allowing Rex to roll over and reach for his earpiece of the nightstand. He placed it in his ear and tapped it before pushing himself up. 

“What?” 

“Sorry for waking you,” Gwen said. “Interpol has a situation. Three men reportedly attempted to use an unknown device in the Philippines. Two are dead. The third barely made it to an embassy. There is a convenient communications problem making it impossible for the embassy to confirm the man’s identity. The government wants him handed over. The embassy is concerned the police will kill him after all the drug-related deaths over the years. Interpol has the same concern.”

Rex switched on the lamp. Then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Why the extreme reaction?”

“The device may be related to the island explosion.”

That would be complicated. Whatever the intent, the result was an unknown ecological threat to a heavy populated area and possible ocean damage. That could affect the planet. Various governments and organizations were calling global terrorism. With no suspect, every political, social and religious possibility was being considered. Although Rex suspected the motivation involved the ancients.

“Who would we send to extract?” He needed to stay in London. Jack was in no condition to go anywhere, although no one would admit it. Nigeria was the closest, but they refused to provide personnel information. 

“Azrael. He can make arrangements with Idrissa to use a bot and a portal device to evacuate the witness directly out of the embassy.” Pause. “Nova Scotia can walk him through if needed.”

No would be hurt that way, Rex thought. “Could it be a trap?” It was unlikely, but they had to consider it.

“Targeting who? Based on the situation, you, Jack, the general or Azrael would respond,” Gwen said. 

“Cardiff or Nigeria would be expected.”

“You’re not alone.” Gwen sounded uneasy.

“No.” Rex tensed.

Davy shifted behind him and ran a hand lightly over his back. He knew she was trying to reassure him. She could only hear his side of the conversation. But it added to the tension.

Gwen hesitated. “Under the circumstances, she’s a security risk.”

“Not an immediate problem.” It was not a conversation Rex wanted to have nevertheless in front of Davy. “I need you to send everything you have.”

“Already did.”

“Thank you.” Rex stood. “Have Nigeria assess and use judgment.” A clicking sound indicated the call ended.

Davy sat up. “What’s wrong?”

Everything. “A diplomatic problem.” Rex hated the secrets. He was lying by omission. And no matter how times he told himself she’d forgive him, it was an unrealistic expectation.


	3. Chapter 3

“The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible.”

** Arthur C. Clarke **

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

** Friday, September 17, 2021 **

Luc Sarkisian growled in frustration. The new drone information made less sense than the last scans. He knew the energy was connected to a device disrupted by the island explosion. It had a quantum entanglement energy source which defied current understanding of physics. He’d spent days doing comparison analysis attempting to determine the science behind it. As with anything related to quantum physics, he tried to assess it mathematically. It required too many assumptions.

“Does the Theory of Everything apply?” Eryn sounded exhausted.

Luc took a moment to control his temper. “Not directly.” Quantum gravity was much simpler and equally impossible.

Eryn set her head down on the table again. He could see her through the clear wall between his cell and the adjacent room. She spent most of her time there reading files she couldn’t understand while trying to cope with an unthinkable situation.

He walked over and set his palm on the wall for her to see. He tried telling her to go. It wasn’t healthy for her. But she wouldn’t listen. More than a month had passed since the change happened. He didn’t know how he’d cope when she finally gave up. 

“Eryn.” Controlling his tone was getting easier. Until something set off his temper. “You need sleep.”

Exhausted, she looked up. When she saw him at the wall, she set her hand over his. “Too much to do.”

“At least get some air.” Luc gave it a moment. “Take one of the new search and rescue bots with you. For a test.”

“You want me to walk your robotic dog?”

“It will keep you safe.” Knowing he couldn’t do something as simple as walk with her made his temper flare again.

 

** Spreepark; Berlin, Germany **

Toshiko Sato decided immediately after arriving she never wanted to use a portal device again. The disorienting, nauseating sensation affected her ears and altered her balance. Hearing Owen vomit reinforced her view of the technology. She wondered if she could talk Jack into a more conventional ride home.

“Never again.” Owen groaned.

Tosh nodded slightly, increasing the nausea. Walking into an unknown situation involving multiple homicides and an abandoned theme park was not the highlight of her day. What hadn’t burned in 2014 was partially concealed by nature reclaiming the area. They needed their wits even with a drone overhead.

“The bodies are in a roller coaster tunnel.” Eryn sounded tired over the ear com. “The access door is partly hidden to the right of the tunnel.”

“How were the bodies found?” Owen looked around.

“Strange energy readings.” Tosh consulted her scanner. “It’s faint, but still here.”

“We’ve been documenting unusual energy since the island explosion, Dr. Harper,” Eryn said. “Unable to get a visual, we sent a mini bot.” Pause. “The energy disrupted it.”

Tosh didn’t like what she was seeing. Too many unanswered questions. Nova Scotia had ruled out safety hazards as much as possible. Under the circumstances, she didn’t think they knew enough about the situation to determine what was safe.

“This way.” Tosh motioned toward the energy readings. 

“God, I hate this,” Owen complained as he followed. 

“It’s only grass.”

“Jack could have sent Gwen and Ianto. They willing go to parks.”

Tosh chuckled. “You can mention it to Gwen next time.” From what she’d seen, Jack was way too protective of Ianto to let him go anywhere. 

Owen made an unhappy sound and Tosh chuckled more.

 

Owen Harper had an increasingly uneasy feeling as they neared the cave. Tosh stopped and scanned the door. He stood back and looked around. Then rather than scan their surroundings, he programmed his device for medscans. While John mentioned the portal devices had side-effects, no one reported vomiting. Or the inner ear disruption Tosh had. It suggested the energy affected the devices. 

What he found indicated the area was a lot more dangerous than he thought. They both needed Nanogenes. And possibly quarantine. It might even explain what happened to the people in the cave. 

Owen closed the distance between them. “Tosh.” He explained what he found.

“We need to get out of here.” Tosh moved to tuck her scanner in its carrier and a sound distracted her. “Eryn, there is a helicopter approaching the no-fly-zone.” She adjusted her earpiece. “Eryn.”

As Owen reached for his own device, he realized he didn’t hear Tosh through the device. “They’re not working.” He looked at the portal device in his hand. “We need to go.”

Tosh looked at him, the fear setting in. “With all this energy…”

“The nearest military base is US.” Owen leaned in and kissed Tosh lightly. “We’ve survived worse.”

Tears welled in Tosh’s eyes as she nodded. 

“One, two, three.”

They portaled out.

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Aman Oliveira stood behind Kailen. He sat back and closed his eyes. Aman rubbed his shoulders. Three alarms before six made for an early morning. From what Eryn said, she was up half the night with Luc. Aman wasn’t sure how much longer they could manage. Kailen had even stopped talking about their renewal ceremony.

“Ancient-related abilities are supposed to help the ancients? The guy from London can alter reality.” Kailen wondered aloud. “What does turning Luc into the Incredible Hulk accomplish?”

“A soldier.”

Kailen grimaced. “He’s deadly without the rage.”

“It shuts off the logic part of his brain.” 

“That makes him less dangerous.” Kailen looked up at Aman. 

“No.” Aman disagreed. “If we had a security breach, Luc could fight biomechs with his bare hands.”

The intercom clicked on. “I lost the connection with Dr. Harper and Ms. Sato,” Eryn said. “I can’t reach Cardiff.”

“Nigeria?” Aman asked.

“No.”

Aman moved over and grabbed his laptop. He quickly set it up on a section of empty desk space. “Check the Internet. Email everyone in the Dublin and Cardiff offices. I will contact Idrissa.”

“Ear coms are based on Torchwood technology,” Luc said. “Specifically Jack’s tech. It would have to be a targeted attack.”

Aman unfortunately agreed. He sat and waited for Skype to load. The multiple office ear com usage was new. Communicating with Nigeria on Skype wasn’t. He hoped Idrissa hadn’t shut down the notifications of an incoming call.

“We have another problem,” Kailen sounded scared.

Aman looked up and the monitors were distorted. “Recall the drones.”

Kailen nodded as his hands flew over his keyboard. The screens one-by-one went dark. “The one in Germany was hit by an EMP.”

“Did we get it back?” Aman asked. They needed to keep the technology from being captured.

“Yeah.”

The Skype call connected. “We are busy,” Idrissa said. The image showed his office and Idrissa’s leg.

“Ear coms are down. We can’t reach Cardiff. Dr. Harper and Ms. Sato were in Germany evaluating a multiple death scene with strange energy.” Aman explained the drones.

“I am calling for back-up.”

Kailen looked at Aman. “Who?”

It took a moment for the answer to come to mind. The Refuge. 

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones entered the infirmary. When he found Owen and Tosh half-conscious on the lift earlier, it caused an anxiety attack. Owen insisted that they treat Tosh first until he passed out. It was a solid guess he was remembering Katie’s death. Although Ianto suspected Owen had lost someone else as well.

Owen rested at the Nanogene station. Tosh had the cot between it and the door. She was trying to puzzle out what happened to them. It gave her something to occupy her mind while she waited for treatment.

“Do we know what happened with the coms?” Tosh asked weakly.

“No.” Ianto stopped by Tosh. “Jack wants updated information from the Nanogene station.”

Tosh pushed herself up slightly and grimaced. “There is a possible explanation for why we were affected more. It could affect Azrael.”

“Do you want another pillow?”

Tosh smiled. “Yes.”

Ianto went to the supply cabinet. 

“Different universes have minor differences. We’re not from here.”

“It doesn’t affect me.” Ianto grabbed another pillow and a blanket.

Tosh gave it a moment. “You’re connected to an ancient.”

That was another question they didn’t have an answer for. John’s connection had similarities to Luc. Neither were stable. Ianto wondered why he was different. Lewella’s explanation had since shown to be untrue, although he suspected she told him what he needed to hear to cope.

Ianto arranged the pillows and offered Tosh the blanket. “Are you good?”

“Yeah.” Tosh reached for Ianto’s hand. “Are you?”

He didn’t know how to answer. “I will be.”

 

Gwen Cooper looked up from the table as Jack entered the conference room. She needed a break. They had large amounts of information and no way to interpret it. With Tosh and Luc unable to work together, or at all, and Jack distracted, they weren’t getting anywhere.

“Anything new?” Jack walked around the table.

“Police, park ranger and research reports from everywhere.” Gwen motioned toward a pile of tablets. “A Russian bear researcher in Siberia thinks something broke through a permanently frozen lake on it’s way out. A cultural anthropologist in Tibet witnessed levitating boulders. And a US sheriff reports something scared a hippie-style commune so badly, they threw out all their pot.”

Jack claimed his seat at the head of the table. “Xiu, the Armore girl in Dublin, thinks the island explosion had the intended result. It potentially gave access to advanced alien technology and concealed it.”

Gwen nodded. “With mobiles compromised and the ear coms down, we’re struggling.” She gave it a moment. “Do we have any idea how they disrupted our coms?”

“No.” Jack hesitated. “Both the general and Azrael are concerned London is compromised. But Four insists the coms are being jammed.”

“Could it be the satellite network?”

“No.”

“Then we need to focus on two questions,” Gwen said. “What could disrupt the Torchwood communication network? And who has the ability to do it?”

“Torchwood.”

That explained the concerns about London. Except the office wasn’t fully operational. “It has to be the hub. We have the only office capable of affecting the entire network.”

“Except Nigeria’s isolated.”

Gwen wondered if it was one of the offices outside their control. “What about the Falkland Archives? Or the Arctic Observatory?”

“Powered down or isolated.”

“That leaves the hub, Jack.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Spreepark; Berlin, Germany **

** Monday, September 20, 2021 **

Rex Matheson walked through the decaying theme park wondering not for the first time how bad the situation was for the US to request assistance. After Harper and Sato fled what they suspected was a US military response, Rex looked into it. He received contradictory information from different agencies. It made him question the 2014 fire. Something happened there before the island explosion and it should have been reported. 

Standing outside the previously rusted shut cave access door, Rex questioned the report. He eyed the roller coaster track entering the cave. Someone could have crawled under or over the track. Urban explorers were possible. Without knowing what the energy felt like before the explosion, he could guess it might appeal to the curious. Or for various other reasons. But the energy made him nauseous and he regenerated.

Resigned, Rex removed a hand-held scanner from Nigeria and opened the door. The scrolling information was incomprehensible. It streamed data to Nigeria, the Torchwood storehouse for extremely dangerous technology. Idrissa explained when he previously sent the technology that the important part was knowing what type of containment box was needed for a recovery. Between the hand-held and a key fob-like device, he could request one from anywhere.

The dusty passage allowed better access to the tunnel. Using a flashlight, Rex checked for indications that anyone had been through there recently. He found nothing. The farther he went, the more he wondered. Either there was another door or no one had been through the cave recently.

When the hand-held issued a warning and started flashing mauve. Rex stopped and shined his light around. Something shimmered in the corner. Unsure of what he needed to do, he tapped the button. A metallic crate appeared. The side opened automatically, which hadn’t been mentioned. It emitted a whirring sound. The shimmer revealed it’s round shape as it rolled into the box. A vacuum seal sound followed as the crated closed. Then disappeared. 

The energy change was immediate.

When Rex exited the cave an hour later, he had a lot of questions. No one entered the cave recently. There were no bodies or even an indication anyone had ever died there. That more than suggested the anonymous tip was designed to set Torchwood up. 

The approaching military man reinforced that. “Director Matheson.” He wore Army pattern BDUs and a Corps of Engineers insignia. “I am Major Mendoza. US Army.”

“The information was wrong, major. No bodies. No crime scene.”

Mendoza lack of response said he already knew that. “Where is the device?”

“I didn’t find anything.”

Skeptical, Mendoza asked, “What changed the energy?”

Rex shrugged. “I don’t know.” That much was true. “I came here to find a multiple homicide. There isn’t one.” He gave it a moment. “If you have information about technology, we need it. The area energy made two Torchwood investigators ill.” Which was partially true.

Mendoza’s presence said more than he did. The Army attempted to manipulate Torchwood into recovering something for them. Based on the scanner and the concealment box, it needed to be in secured storage. Not accessed by a military.

With the ear coms down, he needed to figure out a secured connection to Nigeria to find out if they had any idea what type of device he shipped them.

 

** Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria **

Idrissa Oliveira reviewed details on the device found in Germany. Since meeting his husband and joining the Fellowship, he had seen the unimaginable and the outright insane. Usually, the technology they collected was lost or abandoned long ago. The spherical object was a new arrival.

Based on comparable details, the device slipped through the universe barrier or used an unknown transportation method. The cataloging system flagged an alien transport pod Jack and Ianto found while on vacation. A hunter used some type of technology to summon the pod without conventional ship transport.

Idrissa brought up notes about the island explosions. The first device disrupted the universe barrier and the second resolved it. There was no evidence of it happening again. But the latest explosion used a different type of device and appeared intentional.

A familiar energy distracted Idrissa from his research. He looked up as Azrael entered the open office door. The nickname was even more ridiculous than The Prophet. But Idrissa didn’t care what his husband called himself as long as he didn’t leave again.

“Anything?” Azrael asked.

“Possibly.” Idrissa held up a tablet.

Unable to hold it, Azrael skimmed through the details. “Jack needs to see this.”

 

** Torchwood London; London, England **

Rex Matheson canceled upcoming plans and warned Davy to report anything suspicious. He’d learned more from what followed his trip to Germany than the trip itself. Both the US and Great Britain were interested in the device. Three agencies, two US and one in London, contacted him demanding to know what he did with it. They had somehow brought it there. For some reason, both believed he would hand it over.

Between the anger at the perceived betrayal and the determination to acquire the technology, Rex knew one or both governments would try to grab him. He’d once done something similar to Jack and Gwen. With different intentions. Advanced interrogation would likely involve the CIA and a black site. He needed to be careful.

Lacking a better option, Rex used his cell phone to call Jack. 

“Hey.”

Rex gave an abridged account of his trip to Germany. He didn’t admit to knowing where the technology went. Jack would easily guess. As the military had more information then they did, he wasn’t telling anyone listening anything they didn’t already know. “Both governments think I stole the technology. An abduction attempt is likely.”

“Make sure to tell them that we will find and secure our people. Anyone involved, regardless of nationally or government approval, will likely be killed during the rescue operation,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “We will destroy or confiscate any technology found on-site.”

Rex wondered how it got to the point they were threatening governments. “Yeah.” After Miracle Day, any illusions he had were long gone. “We need a new approach.” 

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness sat at the head of the conference table reviewing information from London and Nigeria. The current data transfer requirements made everything time-consuming. He was starting to understand what little he knew about future Torchwood and Anwen’s leadership style. Protecting the world from aliens was complicated. Protecting it from itself was worse.

The door slid open and Ianto entered. “Ken called. Someone was asking questions about John and Michael.”

Jack held out his hand. “What was asked?”

“Where John came from.” Ianto walked around the table. “What happened to Michael’s mother.”

“If it comes to it, we have her remains. We can easily explain everything we did and why.”

Ianto sat next to Jack. The anxiety was obvious. He set a hand on Ianto’s leg. Jack couldn’t help but question the timing. It could be a threat in response to the Germany situation or any of the other complications with the joint military interest in alien technology Torchwood uncovered.

“Michael is safe.”

Ianto set a hand on Jack’s. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Is this about us?” 

“Come home.” 

Excuses swirled through Jack’s mind adding to his concern. “Not a good idea.”

“Why not?” 

The fact that Jack didn’t trust himself to speak immediately was a solid answer. “There is something wrong with me.”

Ianto smiled faintly. “That’s not new.”

Unsure what to say, Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto. When their lips parted, they sat with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together. 

The door opened again. “Sorry to interrupt,” Tosh said.

Jack moved back and looked at her.

“Tangle Briers reported a social worker claiming to be concerned about runaways. She’s passing around a description of Hoggle,” Tosh said. “He left.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Cow Pasture; County Claire, Ireland **

** Tuesday, September 21, 2021 **

General Trefor Williams walked through the damp grass. With everything, he nearly left without his boots. Jeannette pointed out he needed them as part of her argument to ride along. And someone he could trust to watch his back. That wasn’t Rogan.

Jeannette walked over to the general. “Four and Xiu have the coms working.”

“Good.” He wrist-strap again. “Does Four know why the readings are inconsistent?”

“He thinks it’s trapped like he was.”

The only one they had capable of finding that technology was Nessa and she wasn’t up for it. “We may have to leave it.” If they couldn’t access it, it was unlikely anyone else could.

Rogan ended a call on his mobile and walked over. “The government wants the technology.” He didn’t like that idea. “The liaison is retired military. He might know what it does.”

“It’s disrupting vehicles and appliances for five miles,” Jeannette said. “If we can access, we’re containing it. No one is playing with alien technology.”

The general agreed. “How did they know it was here?” He was having trouble getting scan readings with his wrist-strap. 

“Four said there is another device near here. Contemporary tech.”

The general tapped his ear com. “Hey.”

“It was intentional,” the computer said. “They summoned it. Similar to the Global space station.”

“Where is the other device?” The general wasn’t sure he wanted to know. They would have to confiscate it. Which was guaranteed to get ugly. 

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Sitting at a table in the kitchen area felt normal, Toshiko Sato thought. After four days and Nanogene treatment, the side effects of the energy lingered. The symptoms might have been psychosomatic, but Owen was having similar problems. And nightmares. He wouldn’t talk about it.

Tosh accepted a mug of coffee from Owen. “Ireland has a situation similar to Germany. General Williams has proof the device is there intentionally.”

Owen sat down across from her with his own mug. “Stupid.”

“How did they do it?” Tosh sipped her coffee. “Detonating a bomb under the island was part of it.” She shakes her head slightly. “They had to know what the explosion would do and how to take advantage of it.”

“It didn’t work.”

“Why? Was it a mistake? Or did the aliens or…” Tosh wasn’t sure what the options were. “Provide bad information.”

“Did the destruction benefit anyone?” Owen sipped his coffee.

“We don’t have enough information.”

Owen thought for a moment. “We have too much.” Pause. “The explosion had a global effect. Unless a device is causing enough trouble for us to respond, we don’t have enough people to check it.”

Tosh set down her mug. “We need to review reports and military movement. Anyone wanting alien technology knows we will interfere.” Pause. “They need to find and remove it before we get there.”

“We start with reports of unusual or unexplained injuries, disappearances or deaths.”

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Aman Oliveira entered the observation room adjacent to the secure cell holding Luc. Eryn wasn’t responding to her ear com. It was easy to tell why. She was curled up on the floor with blankets, pillows and the teddy bear she gave Bobby while he was with them. The ear com was on the floor next to her.

Luc walked over to the glass looking concerned and motioned toward the intercom. 

Aman tapped it. “Eryn’s sleeping.”

“Good.” Luc sounded calm. He lowered his voice. “We have another problem.”

“How bad?”

“The restrictions on my computer access won’t work anymore.”

He had the frame of mind to tell me, Aman thought. That was good. “Why?”

“I no longer need a computer console to access the system.  I can visualize the facility and make changes without physical access. ” Luc held out his hand and a three-dimensional image, like a hologram, appeared. “It only works while I’m calm.” He closed his hand and the image disappeared. “It’s a matter of time before I can directly access the Internet.”

That didn’t sound good. “Can you get out?”

“Unfortunately.” Luc wasn’t happy about it. 

Aman swore quietly. “If we increase the sedative dosage any higher, it could kill you.”

Luc looked down at Eryn. At the angle, Aman doubted Luc could see her clearly. “When I gain access to the Internet, if I can’t control it…”

“She needs to know.”

Luc disagreed. “Eryn would try to stop you.”

 

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

Jeannette Dove had an idea. Before her life changed, she was really good at misdirection. If she wanted to go to a party, she’d tell her parents a story they’d believe. If she wanted to hide something, she’d take responsibility for something else. Her parents would get mad, and generally stop asking questions. It didn’t work with her brother and sister because they actually cared. Conning them took more effort and a much different approach.

While the area effect was problematic enough for them to investigate, it disrupted electronics or electrical systems for five miles of farmland. A few lorries, tractors, and coffee pots annoyed the locals, but had no major complications. No one in range had medical equipment or even a pacemaker. It looked a lot worse than it was.

Hiding anything from Torchwood required an impressive distraction. With all the arguing over jurisdiction, technology, and quarantine, it could work. If they were searching for something, they needed to prevent energy readings, or reports, that would catch their attention. Whereas hiding it from Rogan required a different approach. Unusual circumstances would attract Gardai attention. Either an official report or rumors would alert him.

With advanced notice, they could have planned something innocuous. “Four, were there any military training exercises or government activities that require high-security clearance soldiers, equipment, and trucks? Since the island explosion.”

“A few.”

“Look for something boring. Uniform inspections. Vehicle maintenance.”

“Why?” Four sounded puzzled.

“If you were looking for a super secret mission, where’s the last place you would look?”

After a few minutes later, an eternity for a computer with Four’s capability, he commented. “Found one. If it was a recovery and transport, finding the technology will take time.”

Jeannette nodded. “They would need a place to hide it. High security. No civilians. Some way to block your scans.”

 

General Trefor Williams stood on one side of his room with his arms crossed. Nesting was the word that came to mind watching Nessa rearrange his bedroom for the third time. He tried pointing out the first time that she didn’t sleep there that often and Liam would react badly. It had no effect.

Nessa’s mood swings, irritability, dietary issues and nesting looked like pregnancy. He’d even contacted his mum and asked if she had any ideas. There was a condition that caused a woman’s body exhibited pregnancy symptoms without being pregnant. That didn’t appear to be the situation. He consulted with Harper. If he wasn’t a complete arse, the general would have asked him to examine Nessa.

He couldn’t help but wonder how it related to the ancients. John went off the deep end when he was originally affected. Luc was in lockdown. Ianto’s transformation was slower and had no obvious consequences. Something Idrissa said suggested they were having a problem there also. It should have occurred to him earlier. Nessa was the only female affected that he knew of. It could be part of the change.

“Trefor,” Four said, “Jeannette needs to talk to you.”

The general moved toward the door. It opened. Jeannette was standing outside the room. He stepped out and allowed the door to close behind him.

“The cow pasture was a con.” Jeannette handed him a tablet. “The government has a storehouse of alien technology. Four had to get creative. He found a way to determine how they’re blocking his scans.”

The general skimmed through it. “Impressive. What made you look for it?”

Jeannette smiles. “Authority issues.”

“Show this to Liam. If Ireland’s connected to the joint military activities, the other countries are probably using the same approach.”

Jeannette nodded. “I already did. The Germany situation was real, unlike Claire County. He’s looking for a US storage facility near there.” 

“Good.” The general wondered what they were going to do with the facilities. Attacking them could result in world war three. While taking over the world’s defense would happen, it wouldn’t work in the current political and cultural environment.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Wednesday, September 22, 2021 **

With Jack home for the first night in weeks, Ianto Jones curled up with his head on Jack’s shoulder, hoping he would move back in. Whatever the situation was, they’d deal with it. Ianto knew the odds weren’t good. But they’d made it two years.

“What time is it?” Jack asked quietly, lightly running his fingertips over Ianto’s hand and up his arm.

“Early.”

“Bad dream?”

“No.” It was the first restful night Ianto had had in weeks. “I’m happy you’re home.” He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto’s head. “I need to figure out what’s wrong.”

Ianto propped himself up and met Jack’s eyes.  “Torchwood angered more than one military, Jack. It’s safer with you here.”

Jack’s burner mobile rang. He grabbed it off the bedside table and activated an encryption program before answering it on speaker. “Hey.”

“Morning.” Rex sounded tired. “We had a security breach. Stroud was targeted.”

Jack sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge.

“Rescue?” Ianto climbed out of bed. They needed to get to the hub and check security.

“No.” Rex hadn’t expected to hear Ianto. “Attempted murder.” Voices revealed a conversation in the background. “Two men wore stealth technology. Alien tech or derived from it.”

“What stopped them?” 

“House guests. Lacene stayed with Bree,”  Rex said. “ And Bobby. The kid has serious anger issues.”

That reminded Ianto of Luc’s temper. “He’s a Sarkisian.” 

“Dublin sent sentinels and woke Nova Scotia. Luc is designing security upgrades,” Rex said. “Are you at the hub?”

“No.” Jack accepted clothes from Ianto.

“Langford is concerned the primary goal in attacking Stroud was testing our security.”

Jack nodded. “Derrin, Lanford’s father, was an impressive military man.”

“We need to consider the possibility of an outright attack against Torchwood.” Rex found the idea insane.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Jack ceded.

 

** Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria **

Azrael needed information. Sensors detected Rift energy outside of range of Cardiff. The only idea he had was the original purpose of the facility on that island. They wanted to redirect the Rift to bypass Torchwood in Cardiff. That would have destroyed the atmosphere. But a lesser, wide-spread effect might have been possible. It could explain the global incidents. 

What concerned him more than whether or not it was possible was how the joint military effort gained the knowledge and technology necessary. Alien assistance could explain it. But the humans that previous breached the universe potentially made more sense. Or it could be ancients. 

Azrael entered one of the secured gardens. Jama and Mata were not as powerful as Keara, and their information varied. But they had no ulterior motives. The other versions of Keara were a problem. Whereas the complications with the twins were their issues and personality quirks. 

The girls ran around playing tag while the new babysitter read a magazine. If he hadn’t vetted the caregiver himself, he would have been concerned. They looked like harmless children. Anyone who made that mistake could, and probably would, get seriously hurt. He had already discussed the need for robotic nannies as part of their security system. 

“I have questions.”

They stopped, turned and looked at him as if they’d planned it. “We serve The Prophet,” the girls said in unison.

Azrael wasn’t sure if they were teasing, trying to insult him, or both. “Did the island explosion affect the Rift?”

“Which one?” They asked.

Azrael knew better than to ask the obvious. “Cardiff.”

They looked and each other and bobbed their heads in opposite directions. “Yes.” 

“Is it under control?”

“No.” The twins turned and tilted their heads to the left like a dog listening to something in the distance. 

“The gods are angry,” Jama concluded.

Mata continued, “People will suffer.”

They giggled.

Azrael walked remembering the Fellowship’s impressive collection of psychics. They had issues but provided solid information. The Refuge turned the compound into a mental health facility. While he did not mind, it disrupted the Fellowship’s original purpose. He needed to recruit again. 

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness sat with Gwen in the conference room for a conference call. Four found a temporary workaround for the ear coms. The increasing problems suggested another government problem. Facing an official threat reminded him of the 456 and losing Ianto. The earlier pain mingled with the present uncertainty. It reminded him of the consequences of impulsive behavior and forgetting others’ mortality.

“Nova Scotia.” Eryn sounded exhausted.

Liam said, “Dublin.”

“London,” Rex continued.

The line clicked. “Sorry, I am late,” Idrissa added.

“We need to be very careful,” Gwen emphasized. “Before Miracle Day, Torchwood Three was attacked by a British black ops group. World governments were in negotiation with a very powerful alien or aliens threatening the world and demanding children. Millions of children. Rather than allow Torchwood to deal with it, an attempt was made to kill us.” She gave it a moment. “It is a real possibility one or more of the world governments will attack.”

“Last night was a test.” Rex explained, “Global sent a computer tech this morning. A worm was uploaded during the attack.” Pause. “It was designed to collect information and disrupt the facility. Eirmann traced the intended upload site.”

“There was a breach attempt at the Arctic Observatory,” Eryn said. “Ettie’s concern is how whoever even knew she was there. The facility is underground on an empty island. The only idea we have right now is a project involving Jerard Sarkisian. He might have provided the Canadian government the information.” 

“Do we know where he is?” Rex asked.

“Locked down at the Observatory. Ettie sent someone to get Jerard after a previous security breach was traced to him.”

“Is Monty safe?” Idrissa asked.

“Yeah. Ettie sent someone for him.”

“Do we have a field agent in Canada?” Rex had requested personnel information repeatedly.

Eryn didn’t sound certain. “He’s on loan from Nigeria.” 

“Kol,” Idrissa added. “He worked for the Fellowship.”

 

** The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada **

Villetta Thirion led her cousin Monty through the entrance hallway to the facility. The portal devices were thankfully working in Canada. Either there was nothing to disrupt them or the theories on the disruption were wrong. With everything going on, she thought it was better to bring Monty in. She needed another scientist and didn’t want to worry about his safety.

“How’s Jerard?”

Being unusually helpful, Ettie thought. She suspected their cousin had plans. “His usual, charming psychotic self.”

“Is it possible what happened to Luc happened to Jerard?”

Ettie wondered about that. Scan readings showed no indication of it. “I doubt it. Luc is having anger and control issues. Unlike Jerard, when Luc’s lucid, he’s not a sociopath.” Luc asked her repeatedly to talk to Eryn about taking time for herself. He was genuinely worried about her. If Ettie was honest with herself, Jerard had never been capable of that. 

“Speaking of psychos, have you contacted our grandfather?” Monty wondered.

“I sent Kol.” She had no interest in talking to that wife-killing bastard. “Sarkisian denied everything.”

“What did you do?”

“Stole his entire library and scanned everything in his house.”

Monty laughed. “Your view of family…”

“I wore a dress last Christmas for my sane grandparents.” Ettie led into the facility.

Monty suddenly exhaled loudly as if he’d been holding his breath. “This is incredible.”

“Wait until you see my ship schematics.”

After a few minutes of walking around, staring at the main room, Monty walked back over. “Why don’t I have a lab?”

“You’re an atmospheric scientist. You would have to live on the space station.”

Monty stared at her. 

“No gaming conventions.” Ettie smiled. 

“Space station?” Monty looked annoyed. “I spent days in a Nigerian compound with crazy people. And I could have been on a space station.”

Kol stepped out of one of the hallways. “The Keara on the station sent new scan readings. She found something.”

“Good or bad?”

“A build-up of Atmore energy. She thinks someone might be trying to summon something. The same way as the station.” Kol shrugged. “I didn’t understand her explanation.”

Ettie groaned. “Someone is stupid.”


	7. Chapter 7

** Davies Daycare; Cardiff, Wales **

Anwen Williams wanted to be at the mall with Teleri and Wynn. Mrs. Purcell offered to take her. But there was some type of security concern. Rhiannon’s daycare was a contained environment according to her mother. Anwen would have argued, but something about her mum’s expression told her not to. That left her the oldest kid in the building by three or four years.

Make the most of it, Anwen told herself, as she sat down with her brothers. She didn’t get to spend much time with Michael. Teaching him how to build towers with blocks was amusing. When Trefor was a baby, she’d done the same thing. Although he liked to throw blocks when he was frustrated. Michael just started as if waiting for them to tell him something.

Michael crawled over. Anwen picked him up and set him on her lap. Trefor looked up briefly from his Lego tower as if didn’t approve. She figured telekinetically flying his model ship around the house later would make him feel better. He didn’t understand Michael was their brother. They were too young for that conversation. From interacting with the future version of Trefor in Dublin, she knew she’d be tasked with explaining it. Michael’s conception was the easy one. She didn’t want to tell Trefor what had to happen for him to be born.

Unlike Trefor, Michael was more interested in snuggling than building towers. With all the stress between Ianto and Uncle Jack, it wasn’t surprising. Anwen knew she should have said something to Ianto earlier. Maybe the three of them could spend time with Ken. That was less stressful.

Rhiannon walked over a few minutes later. “Do you have homework?”

Anwen did. They were studying government in history, and she hated it. “It can wait.” Michael clung to her as if to emphasize her argument.

Rhiannon sat with them. “Is my brother okay?”

Another discussion Anwen didn’t want to have. “Yeah.”

Trefor disagreed. “Uncle Jack is being mean.”

“They will figure it out.”  Anwen gave her brother a pointed look. 

“Jack,” Michael said. 

“Dad. Say ‘dad.’” 

Michael hugged her instead.

Trefor looked up suddenly. “Call Uncle Jack.”

That startled Rhiannon. “Why?”

“Bad guys.”

Anwen handed Michael to Rhiannon and flipped open her wrist-strap. Trefor had empathy and a Rift ability. Both could sense danger. The Rift ability made people threatening him explode. “John Hart.” 

A minute passed. “Problem?”

“Security issue at daycare. We need you here now.”

“How bad?”

Trefor moved closer. “Really bad. I can’t target them.”

The lights went out.

“Get everyone to hide.” Anwen stood. 

“I’m not hiding,” Trefor argued. Four years old and already determined to protect people.

Anwen wanted to protect her brother. But depending on the situation, he was the best defense they had. “Stay behind me.”

“What are you going to do?” Rhiannon asked.

“You don’t want to know.”

 

** Torchwood Three **

Alarms sounded disrupting the conference call. It ended in a burst of static. Jack Harkness and Gwen bumped hands reaching for tablets on the table. The computer clicked announcing the intercom activated.

“Intruders came through the Bristol Channel wall using alien technology,” Ianto announced. “No breach.”

Drowning Pool’s “Let the Bodies Hit the Floor” came over the intercom mingling with the alarms. The maintenance bots programmed to throw stun pellets had been released. 

Jack and Gwen stood.

“Can the guard dogs get out?” Jack asked about the pterodactyls knowing they were being overheard by the unwanted guests. He didn’t want the creatures getting hurt.

“Yep.”

Another alarm sounded. “They’re trying to access cryo-stasis,” Tosh announced, adding a moment later. “My lab just froze.” Puff the Magic dragon joined the noise. 

The conference room flat screen switched itself on. The original Pete’s Dragon from the 70s film filled the screen. 

“The program you used on Cattrel Industries?” Gwen asked, barely understandable through the noise.

Jack lead toward the door. “Anwen originally designed it to infect the lab while Luc was using it.” 

 

** Davies Daycare **

John Hart arrived and didn’t like his wrist-scan results. The gunmen had ballistic shields and destabilizers. They were expecting a battle. With the hub under siege, the attackers must have expected the children to defend themselves. They knew about their Rift abilities.

His wrist-strap chimed, announcing a message. “Just arrived.”

Anwen quickly explained what she knew. “How do I counter a destabilizer?”

It wasn’t a conversation John wanted to have. “You can’t target them directly. Hit the floor, walls, ceiling around them. It’s like the playpen in Ianto’s office.”

“Is the shield under their feet?” Trefor asked.

The question reminded John the boy was a young version of the general. “No.”

“The sprinklers,” Anwen said. “We set off the sprinklers, flood the hall like Jeannette did that club, and send a current through it.”

“Stay out of the way.”

“How do they shoot wearing a shield?” Trefor asked. 

“They have to pierce the shield to fire.”

 

** Torchwood Three **

Ianto Jones stepped from his office glowing blue. The ancient-related blue light flared because someone was in danger. The last time the government attacked the hub, the black ops group used Jack for a bomb and blew him up. They collected his body parts from the rubble, waited until he regenerated, and then encased him in cement. The blue light surrounded Ianto, swaying like a flame. He was determined it would never happen again.

Minutes later, Ianto sensed two approach. He couldn’t see them at first. They materialized behind shimmering shields. He recognized the technology. When the hub returned, it had similar technology stored in the armories. They raised their weapons.

Ianto reached forward. Blue light raced down the hallway toward them. The weapons fired. He suspected destabilizers from the sound. The energy hit the blue light and fizzled. The men barely had time to register what happened before the light hit them. It wrapped around their shields, sizzling on contact. The devices overloaded and burst. Then their weapons crunched.

The men stumbled backward instinctively, the fear forcing them to retreat when it wasn’t a rational possibility.

“What are you?” one of the gunmen managed as Ianto backed them into a wall.

“The office manager.”

 

** Davies Daycare **

John Hart teleported to Anwen. His injuries were bad. Even with the internalized Nanogene, he needed medical treatment. Without back-up, he had no idea how he was resolving the situation. The general was the best bet. With the communication and portal device interference, trying to reach them could get him killed.

She moved over to him, worried. “How bad?”

“I’ll live.” He hoped.

“Uncle Jack?” Trefor asked.

“No,” John said, the pain evident. “The hub’s under attack.”

“Can you teleport Trefor out?” 

“I’m not leaving you,” John emphasized.

“I have an idea,” Trefor said.

Anwen and John looked at him. 

“Break the floor.” He holds his hand palm up and points at the gaps between his fingers. “No shield under their feet.”

“If they fall, does the shield adjust automatically?” Anwen asked.

“No. It’s manual.” John tried to push himself up. He was in too much pain.

Anwen smiled a less than pleasant expression. 

 

Anwen Williams peeked into the hallway as one of the gunmen pushed Katrine in front of him like a body shield. He knew where they were. She suspected he’d been told that with the fancy technology, they would be easy prey. It fit with using a preschool teacher as a body shield. A real man wouldn’t have attacked defenseless women and children.

“Let her go.” Anwen knew the gunman wouldn’t.

He stopped with his back to the far wall. Anwen focused her telekinesis on the sign-in table behind him. She rarely lifted anything heavier than Trefor’s plastic Millennium Falcon. The table dragged across the floor. The man turned and looked it. She lifted the vase and pulled it to her, impacting his shield. It worked as she hoped. 

The man looked uncertain. 

Anwen smiled as she pulled the desk across the floor toward him. “When you were given this assignment, you were told that shield would protect you. I’m guessing you didn’t see the news report on Saint David’s mall. The pedophile that exploded. That shield can only do so much.” Anwen lifted the table. It wobbled in the air. “I can’t hit you directly, but I can hit you.” It shifted more as she focused on the plastic mat in front of the door. “All I need is one little hole. If you try to fire your weapon. Or struggle with Miss Katrine. That’s all I need.”

“I’ll shoot her.”

Anwen laughed. “And? You will have to drop her to come after me. All I need is one little hole. And the shield won’t matter.” Pause. “If you release her, I will let you live.” She moved the mat toward him like a magic carpet.

The gunman pulled Katrine’s hair.

Anwen tilted the mat up and slammed it into the shield. As she hoped, he wasn’t very experienced with the technology and thudded into the wall. She used the table and hit the shield near his knees. It loosened his grip on Katrine. They stumbled forward. 

“Target,” Trefor said. 

The gunman exploded with everything he was wearing, including the shield and weapons. Katrine screamed. Anwen’s stomach heaved. She hoped John had retcon. Katrine needed it.

“This is Torchwood,” John said, using his wrist-strap to access the gunmen’s earpieces. “You have a man down. Check your scanners. He was vaporized. If you attempt to take anyone from this building, you will meet the same fate.” He disconnected.

Anwen stepped back into the room. “That was melodramatic.”

“And you weren’t?” 


	8. Chapter 8

** Torchwood London; London, England **

** Thursday, September 23, 2021 **

Rex Matheson sat behind his desk trying to focus on the situation. The phantom chest pain returned during the attempt on Stroud’s life. He took pain medication. And told himself when the meeting was over, he would discuss it with Bree again. 

Jack stood, staring out the window. From his tense body language, and few words, he was angry. Not that Rex blamed Jack after everything that happened in Cardiff yesterday. Attacking the hub was bad enough. An armed assault on a daycare was unforgivable. 

A knock came at the door. Langford opened and held it for Prime Minister Hazel Bransom. Rex stood as she entered and crossed the room. He hadn’t envisioned circumstances that resulted in an official visit. Although Torchwood specialized in the unexpected and unfortunate.

“Ma’am.”

They sat. 

“The British military did not attack Torchwood.”

Rex picked up a folder and opened it revealing photographs. “We have evidence from three separate attacks.” He picked up the top two. “These two men were killed after breaching the security here. While they attempted to murder a terrorist from the Dublin club attack, malicious software was uploaded to our system. It would have allowed outside access to our computer system.”

“Who are they?”

“Royal Army black ops. Both are part of a military effort to acquire alien technology,” Rex said. “We have been researching the unit after threats to a vet in Cardiff. Gael Towler.” Pause. “The three murdered Cardiff constables were connected to the Army or Towler.”

“No attack was authorized.”

Rex flipped the pictures over. “These men were captured during the attack on Torchwood Three. Both from the same unit. They breached the facility armed with alien technology and attempted to access the computer.” He set the pictures in front of Bransom. Then fanned the next three. “CCTV footage near Davies Daycare.” Pause. “Daycare,” Rex emphasized. “Rhiannon Jones owns and operates the facility. She offers lower-income families access to safe childcare.” Pause. “She has exactly three high-risk children. Anwen and Trefor Williams and Michael Jones. Torchwood children. Because of it, she has decent security.”

Bransom pulled the pictures closer. “That was on the news last night.”

“One of the teachers, Katrine Hier, was so traumatized by a gunman using her for a body shield, she has no memory of the experience.” Rex gave it a moment. “A Torchwood agent was seriously injured protecting civilians from the military.”

She shakes her head slightly. “Why would the military target children?”

“Leverage,” Jack said, still facing away. “Three of their parents were in the hub during the attack.”

“Say that’s true, Captain Harkness. Why would the military attack Torchwood?”

“Evidence showing storehouses of alien technology.” Jack turned. “The island bombing in Southeast Asia was connected to a joint military effort. Britain, Ireland and the US. At least.”

“I find this hard to believe.”

Jack removed his pocket watch. “Check the site.”

Rex opened a laptop on his desk. After it booted, he clicked an icon on the desktop. “It’s up.” He turned it around to face the Prime Minister. “We found technology warehouses. If we raided them, it would be viewed as an act of war.”

“Where is this?”

“London.” Rex waited. “We also exposed one in the Republic of Ireland, an American facility in Germany and one in the US.”

Bransom looked up from the screen. “Exposed?”

“We used drones and robotics to video document the facilities and posted it on the Internet,” Rex explained. “That footage is live.”

“Did you publicly accuse Britain of conspiring…”

“No,” Jack stated. “We posted them as anonymous whistle-blowers reporting an unknown company. Each report asks why Torchwood hasn’t confiscated the tech yet.”

Bransom hesitated. “You are sure this is an Army facility?”

“Yes,” Jack confirmed.

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness stepped into Ianto’s office. The boys played with blocks in the playpen. Ianto sat on the floor nearby with a tablet and looked up when Jack entered. After what happened at the daycare, Ianto didn’t want the kids out of his sight. He insisted Nova Scotia evaluate Rhiannon’s daycare for security upgrades. 

Jack motioned. “How are they?” He asked quietly as Ianto neared him.

“Michael knows something happened but not what.” Ianto reached for Jack’s hand. “Trefor views it strangely. The general should talk to him.”

Jack twined their fingers together. “Bree suggested a carer for Michael and Trefor. When the portal device problem is resolved, Anwen can go back to school. The military can’t attack the academy. It’s full of government employees’ kids.”

Ianto leaned against Jack. 

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto. “Do you want to handle applications and interviews? Gwen will need to agree.”

“Yeah. Atmore people first.”

Jack set his forehead on Ianto’s. “Rex is holding the press conference in a few minutes.”

Ianto stepped back, nodding slightly. “If they come back, we’re better prepared.” He squeezed Jack’s hand.

 

** Torchwood London; London, England **

Politics meant taking responsibility for a nonexistent mistake to prevent a conflict. Rex Matheson stood in front of the reporters, reminding himself why it was necessary. He doubted the reporters would buy it for long. One would sooner or later connect a warehouse to a military. 

“Torchwood reviewed the videos. The footage is authentic. We have contacted government officials and are making arrangements for legal seizure.” Rex felt ridiculous. “Laws vary and will take time to resolve it.”

“How did a company or companies acquire that much alien technology?” The first reporter asked.

“We don’t know.” The lie made Torchwood look incredibly stupid, Rex thought. “Our immediate concern is confiscating dangerous equipment and materials and establishing necessary quarantine procedures.” 

The second reporter asked, “What does Torchwood do with recovered technology?”

“It depends. Dangerous technology is destroyed or permanently contained. Remaining tech is evaluated for use and side-effects.”

“How is it evaluated?” The second reporter continued.

“On a case-by-case basis.” 

“How were the robots Torchwood uses determined safe?” The first reported asked.

“They were designed, and built, by Torchwood.”

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Luc Sarkisian took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. The US was trying to evacuate their alien technology before Torchwood received approval to remove it. Based on the information, there were other locations. He needed to disrupt their efforts.

Mentally, he ordered the computer to activate the intercom. It clicked. “Kailen, contact Cardiff. We need copies of the software used during the assault yesterday and the program used against Cattrel Industries.”

“Luc,” Kailen said nervously. “How did…”

Aman interrupted, “What happened?”

Luc explained what he determined about the US. 

“Don’t use anything that can be traced to Torchwood. Access a server farm remotely. One storing porn bots or other malware.”

Luc swore. “I should have thought of that.” 

“Luc,” Eryn said quietly. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes and no.” Luc turned off the intercom. 

Accessing the Internet without a computer took complete focus. It didn’t take much to find a porn bot or trace it back. Unleashing them on a specific target took time. He started with the military facility already in the process of packing up. Like Anwen’s dragon program, he infected audio/visual systems. 

Knowing the other facilities would prepare for a similar attack, Luc checked Interpol for known hackers. He specifically wanted a European hacker that deserved the US coming after him or her. There were too many options. Luc selected one wanted in fifteen countries for ties to organized crime. Finding him took several minutes. Breaching his security was a lot more complicated than the porn bots. As Luc hoped, the hacker had a collection of custom malware. He hit the US facility in Germany first. Then two others. 

Luc sat back, rubbing his face. His head hurt and he tingled. 

“Hey.” Eryn stood in the room adjacent to his cell watching him.

Luc stood and walked over to her. He set his hand on the clear wall.

She set her hand over his from the other side. Tears welled in her eyes. “Can you control the anger?”

“I don’t know.”

Tears slid down Eryn’s cheeks. “I want to be with you.”

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones opened his eyes as the door to the alchemy lab flat slid aside. He laid on his side with his back to the wall. Michael slept in the middle of the bed under the blanket Anwen gave him. Jack entered wearing tactical clothes marred by weapons fire. He still smelled slightly charred.

“Resistance?” A stupid question, Ianto thought. Even with the communication and portal device distortion removed, they knew it wouldn’t be easy.

“Yeah.” Jack started removing his body armor. “Two bystanders down. Two Refuge people in the infirmary.”

Confused, Ianto asked. “Which facility?”

“Germany.” Jack dropped his charred jacket on the floor. “Rex took London without a problem. Spaulding, the Irish national cop at Four, managed to negotiate between the Gardai and the military black ops unit there.” He groaned removing a chest piece that fused to his skin when he regenerated. “The US is not cooperating.”

“Gwen?”

Jack bend over to remove his boots. “Overseeing security upgrades at your sister’s daycare.” Unable to simply untie them, he removed a combat knife from a thigh sheath and started cutting.

“Good.” Ianto set a hand on Michael as he woke.

“One of Azrael’s people barely escaped recon on another US facility. Prelim details from Nova Scotia say he destroyed their power plant in retaliation.”

“Jack.” Michael sounded sleepy.

Jack walked over with one boot half cut off. “Go back to sleep.”

Michael held up his arms.

Jack leaned in and kissed Michael on the forehead. “Later. I need to shower.”

Ianto touched Jack’s face as he backed up. “Are you staying?”

“No.” Jack shifted forward again and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips. “I may need to save the US military from Azrael.”


End file.
